


Transmission Err[O]r

by asterCrash



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/asterCrash
Summary: 2B and 9S deal with the result of an error with the transporter





	Transmission Err[O]r

“Unit 2B calling Operator 6O,” 9S reported calmly into his radio.

“Eh?” Came the reply from 6O. “Please confirm identity 2B, my system is showing a call from 9S.”

“Correct,” replied 9S in a monotone. “That would be related to the current difficulty.”

“ARE YOU GOING TO FIX US OR NOT,” screamed 2B over the same line.

“Eh???” 6O replied helpfully.

“There appears to have been an… incident with the transporter during our transfer from the Bunker,” 9S explained patiently.

“FIXITFIXITFIXITFIXIT,” 2B continued screaming.

“Were you transmitted to the wrong location?”

“Negative,” replied 9S. “We were transported successfully to the planet’s surface, exiting at the Resistance Camp as requested.”

“WHY ARE YOU NOT FIXING IT?”

“Then what seems to be the problem?” 6O said, staring around the operator platform in disbelief. No one else seemed to be experiencing any similar reports, however some of her fellow operators were beginning to stare at her.

“It appears that during the transfer, data from myself and 9S was mistakenly downloaded to our physical forms in the wrong order,” 9S responded, still calm despite increasing sounds of agitation from 2B. “As a result, we have been uploaded to each others' bodies.”

2B continued screaming in the background.

“St-stand by!” 6O said before placing the call on hold and slumping back in her chair. One of her fellow operators coughed nervously.

 

* * *

 

 

“Observation:” Pod 042 began, “Unit 2B could resolve this matter by ceasing her insistence that she is Unit 9S and continuing with her mission.”

“ _How is that helpful_ ,” 2B hissed, having had her volume output forcibly lowered after a strong request from Anemone before they were both relegated to their room at the Resistance base.

“Unit 9S is handling this development appropriately,” Pod 042 explained, “Recommendation: Unit 2B should emulate Unit 9S.”

“That will be unnecessary,” 9S stated. “This will be resolved shortly.”

“ _How are you so fine with this?”_

“Behaving emotionally will not restore our regular physical forms any faster.”

“No, but it is _hilarious_ to watch,” said Jackass, who was here against the express wishes of everyone in the room except herself.

“Given you are most likely responsible for this situation, I would suggest being more helpful,” 9S threatened.

“Oh my god you’re so _cute_ now,” said Jackass, measuring the difference in height between them.

“The body of a 9S unit is still sufficient to deactivate a regular android.”

“Whatever, shorty, I’m betting you haven’t figured out even half the unlicensed modifications that little creep had me install on him and any one of them could contain a kill switch.”

“ _Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,”_ interjected 2B.

“Does it count as talking about you behind your back if I’m saying it to your face?”

9S extracted himself from the conversation, dialling 6O again for an update, there was no answer on the line.

 

* * *

 

 

“What,” said the Commander.

“Um, right, well the thing is, I didn’t know but—” 6O stammered.

Operator 21O dragged her hand down her face and mentally moved her application for a new posting up her to do list.

“ _What,_ ” said the Commander, more forcefully.

 

* * *

 

 

“What about that thing in the cart?” Anemone suggested.

9S continued stroking the head of 2B, which was currently buried in his lap as she sobbed wildly. Jackass had not stopped leering.

“Why would Emil know how to fix this?” 9S asked.

“Honestly, at this point I’m just thinking of the weirdest person possible.”

“Do you even want to change back? I mean, right away,” prompted Devola.

“It does seem like this could help you two work out some things,” Popula added.

2B’s sobbing stopped almost immediately, as did the hand 9S had stroking her hair. 2B appeared to suddenly become aware of where exactly her head was positioned. 9S became aware of at least one of the modifications Jackass had made to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Glory to crackfic


End file.
